Taken
by Avengers-IronMan
Summary: Always-a-girl!Tony is kidnapped by Loki after an attack distracts everyone from helping her. Will Steve be able to save the day? Will Toni want to be saved? First story. Rating will go up to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Taken

Well… this is certainly not how she originally thought the day would turn out…

The Avengers were fighting to save the earth, once again from the hard-as-shit-to kill- Norse god, Loki. Monsters attack any, and all living life forms, . Toni took a quick glance around NYC (or at least whatever's left of it) in search her teammates. A flash of red white and blue alerted her of the "leader".

"Stark, any news from the crisis?"

Toni smirked under her mask, "Everything's torn to hell, what's it look like Cap?"

Steve sighed, before slowly turning to his comrade; just now noticing just how ripped and torn apart her armor was. He froze as the sight of her smooth, slightly torn (and hot as hell) stomach, metal ripped outward from a rather large slash of metal. Blood dripped from other gashes, long trails of red sliding gracefully to the ground below.

"Toni, are you alright…?"

Said woman smiled at the worry apparent in his tone. Those kinds of things made her day constantly, knowing that at least SOMEONE would care if she died.

"Aw, didn't know you cared."

"Toni-"

"Don't worry babe, I'll be alright"

Showing off her ability's, she turned… and effectively fell back into his arms. After pulling herself out of his grasp, she stared wide-eyed at his crimson appendages.

"Oh, god. You look awful."

"Gee- you really know how to flirt with your girlfriend, huh Capcicle?"

Cue face palm.

"I didn't mean it like that, your armor is damaged, as well as the skin underneath; we need to get back to base and take care of those wounds."

Now, normally, when Captain Iceberg gave her an order, she would whine and wail over it until he changed his mind. Today, however, she wasn't in the mood. Let America's warrior deal with the problem. Maybe her father was right about him being undefeatable, though the iron woman was almost positive she could beat him. Dear old dad would roll over in his grave if he found out the great Steve Rogers, was dating his disgruntled daughter. Not that anyone knew about the little secret relationship, being sure to avoid the question with snarky remarks. Occasionally a tabloid would comment on the "obvious sexual tension", but never on the ACTUAL possibility of a long-term… anything with Miss. Toni Stark. It seems her old playgirl life will always follow her, haunting away any actual suitors. Of course, this doesn't include Steve. Never Steve. He was the only man she could honestly see herself staying with for more than a month. Considering the ego he could get from such information, the woman with a heart of iron will never bring this to his attention. Let him figure it out the hard way.

A snapping hand brought her out of her reverie.

"Toni?"

She blinked, which remained unseen by the mask.

"Toni? Toni?! See, I knew you were damaged! C'mon, we need to take care of it now!"

Toni sighed, sometimes Steve's overprotective nature was a little hard to stomach. Especially when he started talking like her father.

"Look, I'll go. But our team-" hand gestures to the crumbling city around them, "and our world, need you. J.A.R.V.I.S will take care of the less serious wounds, and I'll have Bruce look over the rest when he gets back."

A visible anger pulsed through Steve at that name. No one else knew, but Steve Rogers disliked the other scientist. Reason being? Mr. Old reliable also has feelings for Toni. No one else seemed to notice (not even Toni herself), they didn't catch the impossible to miss hints. The way he would idly compliment things she did, how every time she passed out in the lab after working for days on end, he would cover her in a blanket and carry her to bed. Hell, even in Hulk form he constantly watched over her. Steve knew how ridiculous it was to be so jealous, but he just couldn't help it. He loved Toni.

"I'll meet you back at Avengers tower, go get 'em tiger."

With that, Toni leapt off. Steve watched her descent, waiting to rejoin the fray until after she soared overhead in a straight path home.

**BACK THE TOWER**

By the time Toni arrived back at the tower, her blood loss began to take its toll on her. Rhythmic hammers slammed against the back of her head, as she made a b-line to the medicine cabinet. God, how good Tylenol sounded right now.

"JARVIS, I need to get some of these cuts cleaned, mission set b23." She tore off the fail safe inside the iron suit.

No polite voice answered her.

"JARVIS?"

"I'm afraid he is a little detained at the moment."

Toni's stoic expression altered slightly, before retorting into a snarl.

"Loki…"

"Gracious to see you again. It must be my lucky day, to be in the presence of one as beautiful as you."

He stealth-fully snatches her hand, leaving a small kiss. Toni quickly reeled her hand back, glare intensifying.

"Don't touch me."

The demi-god smiled, and put his hands up in surrender. Smirk dancing across her face, Toni turned toward her mini bar, grabbing a bottle of whiskey, biting her lip at the surges of pain surging down her body. Weakly grasping 2 glasses, and boosting her confidence to the extreme, Toni turned to the god.

"Want one?"

When the demi-god shook his head, a sparkle of amusement spread through the air surrounding the two. A shrug, and 'I don't give a shit whether you drink the fucking alcohol' later, Toni reclined comfortably on her designer couch; legs folded over one another on the coffee table. It was extremely apparent that her unwanted guest was not making any attempt to appear as though he's not staring at the Woman of Irons lengthy appendages.

She sighed, "Why are you here, Loki? Shouldn't you be out there, spreading the fear of pointy hats to children everywhere?"

She glanced down at her tumbler, contemplating getting another. Why the fuck not? Reaching forward, ignoring the agony she felt in favor of drowning her sorrows, Toni rested her hand on the neck of the beverage. Shockingly fast, Loki had a firm grip of her wrist. She spared a glance at him, only to see a mischievous smile cutting his face in half.

"It is all part of the plan, you can respect that, can't you, Miss. Stark?"

Green enveloped her vision, before fading away into blissful black.

_A.N: Thanks for reading Chapter 1. R/R if you want to, and I should have chapter 2 up soon._


	2. Chapter 2: Decieved

_Natasha_

_Steve_

_**Thor**_

Clint

"_Report. How's the situation on your end, Hawkeye?"_

Clint glanced down at the surrounding area, "Enemy appears to be neutralized, but I can't be sure."

"_What do you mean?" _Steve's voice grates across his eardrum.

"I mean, big, slimy and ugly is lying on the ground, but I haven't shot him yet."

It was true. Clint had been too busy avoiding getting slimed to even think about loading the target full of arrows. Honestly, these villains were getting just ridiculous. Last week, they had to deal with a mad scientist's mutated ferrets. The week before that, it was a fat man with a tricked out remote control. Now, to top off the already disturbingly disgusting sunday, was a large, snot rocket… thing. He didn't want to call it a monster, because who knows? Maybe it's just misunderstood? Could it have only wanted a friend? It might have had a name, a family.

Maybe a hot snot rocket girlfriend.

Or, it could just be a slime monster.

Or, he could be over-thinking it.

Yeah….

Maybe he should talk to Bruce after this.

Buzz _"Clint? Report. Is the creature down?"_

With his bow secured on his back, the archer gripped the crumbling concrete wall. Taking each step in stride, he began the slow decent down the 5 story building. It's times like these that he wished he hadn't declined the offer of rocket boots from Toni. Not that he would ask now, that would give her something to brag about at every chance. God knows she doesn't need the ego boost. Finally, he reached a safe jumping distance. Leaping off the wall and successfully lading, he crouched against the cracked pavement, bow in hand and already locked on the grounded target. After a quick inhalation of air, Clint released his arrow into the creature's side, replacing the missing arrow in an instant.

When 3 minutes passed, Clint reported back, "Roger, Rogers."

"_Ha-Ha, you're just so clever, Clint. I've haven't heard that one a million times before."_

Clint smirked, "Only for you, Stevie Wonder."

Pause. _"Stevie Who?"_

Sigh, "How are the others faring?"

A very feminine voice echoed in his ears, _"Everything clear on this end."_

Clint smirked, Natasha…

A loud, boisterous voice echoed next, _**"AGREED, MY BROTHEREN!"**_

He could practically picture everyone covering their ears, considering the apparent scuffling sounds. Holding back a chuckle, Clint heard Natasha speak calmly through the comm. link, _"Thor, inside voice. We've talked about this."_

"_**Apologies. Though the battle wrought for many hours, our plight has proven victorious! The foul beast can no longer reign terror in this realm."**_

"Is Brucey boy back? Or is jolly green still rampant?"

"_Bruce is with me on the west pavilion, Should we meet back at the tower?__"_

"_Affirmative, let S.H.I.E.L.D deal with clean up. We'll report for debrief at 0800."_

"Speaking of de-briefing, where's Toni?" Clint chuckled at the growl that followed his sentence.

"_Already back at the tower getting medical treatment," _Steve said, _"and I suggest not saying that again."_

"Aw, c'mon Cap-"

"_Clint."_

"Shutting up."

* * *

Toni's forehead hurt.

No, scratch that.

Toni's everything hurt.

She glared at the bright lights through her eyelids "Jarvis, lights at 10%"

Waiting impatiently, Toni hissed, "Jarvis! God damn it, it's too fucking bright."

Slowly, the bright light dimmed into a reasonable shadow. Strangely, an English accent hadn't responded, though that could just be the reaction to her hangover. Had she been drinking last night? That makes more sense than anything else. Maybe she got drunk last night in the lab, and Steve, or Bruce, carried her to bed. But that wouldn't explain the lack of warm muscle on her back. Cap had been pissed the last time she drank, he probably chose the couch as a punishment. Pft. Diva… Whatever, his loss.

Toni didn't care. Nope, not at all.

As she attempted to sit up, waves of nausea swamped her already writhing in horrendous pain senses. Fighting against the blinding urge to vomit and curl up in a ball, the Iron Woman allowed her fingers to illicit information of whatever room she woke up in. Laying her hands flat, she felt soft pools of silk sway away from her fingertips. Strange… Toni didn't recall ever having silk sheets in the tower. Sure, she had them in her other homes (mainly for when she had 'guests'), but she was 99.878% sure that he covers were cotton. The brief terror of possible adultery passed her frontal lobe, before being squashed down. No matter how much she denied it, Toni cared about Steve; loved even. Of course, if accused of allowing such emotions to be expressed, Toni would push it off with a smirk and a smug comment. But if Toni wasn't home, then where…

_Oh, right._

_Loki._

Snapping her eyes open and ignoring the urge to puke, Toni took in her surrounding area. She was currently laying on a black and green silk comforter. Why was she not shocked? Carefully pushing herself up, she glanced around, hoping for a glimpse of her (not so) humble host. It took only a moment to realize that the room had been rarely lived in, if at all. White walls dripping in grime, and floor covered in a light dust. Wherever she was, it clearly wasn't her tower. Forcing herself into an upright position, she steadied herself on both arms, and attempted to stop her head from spinning. Dear lord, she felt woozy.

"Please do not soil the sheets. The queasiness shall linger for a time yet."

Toni, wisely, turned her head slowly towards the trickster god, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Fuck you very much. Maybe next time you'll warn a girl before doing your trippy voodoo."

Loki smirked back at her from across the room, "Magic and voodoo are two very different things, Lady Stark. I'm afraid I wrongly assumed that a proclaimed intellect of this realm would know something so menial."

Wow. Low blow. Time to pull out the big guns.

"Your just asking for your brother to take you back to Asguard in a hand basket, aren't cha?" Toni smiled innocently as she received the desired result.

Loki 's smirk fell, and morphed into a scowl. He opened his palms, as a tray of food and water formed out of thin air. He leisurely set it on the dresser, glanced at her once more, and then vanished. Green smoke lingered in the area where he had been standing moments ago, taking up the area between her and the nutrients. Not that Toni cared, she wasn't hungry anyway. Honestly, did he expect her to just eat something without having anyways of testing it? And he was calling her an idiot.

Shit. She forgot about her abdomen.

"Fuck…"

* * *

'She should have been here by now.'

Steve paced irritably in front of the large window wall in the penthouse. When he arrived back at the tower, naturally he left for Toni's workshop. He wasn't going to hold his breath and assume that she had actually thought of her own health for once, and had actually froze halfway down the stairs at the lack of blaring ACDC. Now that was strange. There was never a time in the Avengers tower that music wasn't blasting through the floors.

'Maybe she went over to Peppers,' Steve tried to reason with himself, 'I'm sure she made it home.'

"Having fun pacing, Capcicle? Working up a heat? Pretty sure you can't refreeze during the winter."

Steve twirled around, catching the sway of a red garment resting on curved hips, and smiled.

"Toni!"

* * *

**Apologies for taking so long. Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


End file.
